Parties and Pippin
by Firestarter4
Summary: Fluffy pre-Quest M/P (F/S implied) slash. Mmmmm, sticky!!


Parties and Pippin  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters/places, Prof. Tolkien does. I also make no money from writing my stories.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. The main criticism was that it was too short, so I've taken that on board. Also, the lack of descriptive material was picked up on by one reviewer, so I've tried to amend that here as well. I did write another, longer piece of Frodo/Sam fanfiction (from Sam's POV as well), but I lost it. D'oh!( Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed my first story, and on with my first Merry/Pippin story!  
  
N.B.: Flamers not appreciated; flames will be used to give Frodo and Sam a nice hot bath while they wander all cold and afraid through Emyn Muil. "I'm coming Mr. Frodo!"(  
  
It started again at the party. I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't stop myself. I found myself looking with longing at Pippin. He was standing there in his best clothes wearing his usual cheeky grin, chatting to one of his sisters I was just thinking how sparkly his eyes looked, how beautiful his smile was."No!" I thought. "You can't think about Pippin like that! He's your cousin, he's eight years younger than you, and worst of all he's a LAD!" "Merry? Are you alright? You're supposed to be having fun, it is a party y'know!" I looked up. "Oh. Oh, yes Mum, I'm fine. Honestly." She looked suspicious for a moment, but then her face quickly relaxed. "Well, If you're sure." she replied, as she turned and walked back over to Dad's side. "It's all too much," I thought. "I'll just have to.I don't know, avoid him as much as possible, I suppose. Not that it'll be easy." "Or that you want to," a voice inside my head whispered. "You love him, you love him, you lo-" "Shut UP!!" I yelled. I looked up to find everyone, including Pippin, staring right at me. I turned deep garnet-red with embarrassment and ran, down to. I didn't really have a clue as to where I was going, just as long as I got away from everyone. I ended up standing outside Bag End in the wind and knife-like sleet that the Shire always got around this time of year. I hammered on the door, yelling "Frodo! Frodo, it's me, Merry! Open up! Please?!" I was almost in tears when he finally opened the door. "Calm down Meriadoc, calm down!" But his smile faded when he saw my face. "My dear Merry! Whatever's the matter? I thought that you were at the party?" "I was, but.but.b-b-but." I began to sob. "I can't say! I just can't!" "Of course you can! You know that you can tell me anything. I think I, of all people, should be pretty shock-proof." I thought for a moment. After all, what about him and Sam? Although they had not spoken about their relationship, it was pretty obvious (to me and Pip at least) that they were more than just good friends. Did Frodo really think that all his mutterings about Sam being able to play him like a fiddle, and how he'd do.things to his beloved Sting if Sam so asked ( Well it lights up and everything! Sorry. Couldn't resist, my preciousss!) would go unnoticed? Maybe Frodo would understand... "No!" I told myself firmly. "This is different. Pippin's so young, not even out of his tweens yet-" "I take it that someone else is involved here," said Frodo, interrupting my thoughts. "I also take it that it's not a girl." I must have looked shocked, as he laughed and said "Don't look so surprised, Meriadoc Brandybuck! I think I should know the signs by now." He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I know it's hard at first, but you'll have to accept it sooner or later. There's not exactly a lot you can do about it. It's just another part of you." "But-" "And no, Merry, it's not wrong at all. There are some very stupid and ignorant people out there who say that it is, but don't you listen to them. Trust me on this one. It's fine to be like this." I still didn't feel completely reassured. It was comforting to know that I had at least one person's support in this, but.I don't know, I didn't quite believe that Pippin would have me. "So who is it then?" he grinned. "Oh, umm, no one you know," I stammered. I hated lying to Frodo like that, after all the comforting words he'd said, his understanding. "Are you sure? Since I think that I probably know everyone you know, I should think that I've met him. So, come, what's his name?" "I can't say!" "Why not?" "I can't-he's quite a bit younger." "By how many years?" "Eight." "Is that all? There's twelve between me and Sam, you know. But I do understand now. I have to admit, that worried me about mine and Sam's relationship at first, too." Frodo's warm smile quickly disappeared and his face took on a sort of confused look. "Eight years? But who-" His face was then transformed by a surprised smile. "Pippin! You're in love with Pippin Took! Oh, no wonder you didn't say anything, what with him being so close and everything. I'm guessing that you haven't told him?" "No. I couldn't." "But you're going to have to. It eats you up inside, I should know." "So how did you tell Sam, then?" "It was after his 33rd birthday party. I just took his hand and led him to somewhere quiet-" "So that's where you got to! You should have heard Pearl Took complain!" Frodo just smirked and said "Bit late now, though, isn't it? Anyway, on with the story. I took him up to the trees in the field behind Bagshot Row, got up my courage and told him that I loved him." "Just like that?" "Just like that. I have to say, I felt so relieved when I'd said it, like a huge weight had been lifted off my heart. And when he smiled and told me that he loved me back-well, I don't think I've felt joy like that in my life before." Then we just-I think you can use your imagination there! Let's just say that we didn't get home until at least mid-morning." Frodo was smiling, as if he was in a different galaxy altogether. "But-I don't know. What if Pippin doesn't feel the same way? I couldn't take that," I asked. "If you don't say, you'll never know. It'll just make you even unhappy. Anyway, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Frodo grinned. "I've seen the way that lad looks at you."  
So. I waited for a week, until a relative of ours was having a birthday party at their Hobbiton home. When a few people were starting to leave, and most were busy with goodbyes, I seized my chance. I took his soft, warm hand in my trembling one and led him to the field where Frodo and Sam had first told each other of their love. "Pippin, I-I have something to tell you, but I-" I was cut off by a pair of soft sweet lips pressing gently against my own. When the kiss was eventually broken there was Pippin, smiling happily from ear to ear, agate-green eyes sparkling. "Wha-what was that for, Peregrin Took?" I wobbled, trying to control myself. He laughed and loosely clasped his arms around my neck. "Because I'm in love with you, silly." "And I'm in love with you too." Frodo was right. That night I experienced a kind of happiness I had never felt before and could not explain. Certainly, for Pippin and I, morning came all too soon. 


End file.
